1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to jewelry guard apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved casket jewelry guard apparatus wherein the same is arranged to prevent unauthorized tampering of jewelry components within a casket organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jewelry guards of various types are utilized in the prior art, such guard structure has typically been of an opening constrictive nature to minimize ease of frictional and sliding engagement of a jewelry ring and the like relative to an individual's finger. Such structure is indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,377,079; 3,518,843; and 4,245,485.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art relative to jewelry components positioned within a casket structure in adorning a corpse member therewithin to positively provide for prevention of jewelry components and their unauthorized removal relative to the casket structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.